Signs : Deleted Scenes
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: My version of deleted scenes that were not shown in the movie. Focuses mainly on Graham and Merril's past. Please R/R


Deleted Scenes  
This is my version of deleted scenes that never made it into the final cut.  
These scenes mainly focuses on Graham and Merril's childhood.  
  
Disclaimer : These signs characters don't belong to me!!! They belong to the creators of Signs. Please do not sue me.  
  
Date Written : 9-12-2001  
  
  
Signs : Deleted Scene 1  
Remembering the Past  
  
The alien was inside the house. The Hess family ran down the basement and blocked the entrance with an old axe. They could only hope that the aliens weren't strong enough to break through the door. There was a loud punding on the door. The aliens were using whatever strength they had to try and force their way into the haven.   
  
When the noise dies down, the Hess family could finally relax. Merril took a flashlight and lit up the dark basement. Graham was right next to him doing the same. The room was quiet. The only noise was the loud breathing coming from every person in the room. Graham broke the silence.  
  
"Merril do you know what happened when you were born?"  
  
Merril didn't say a word. He just shook his head.  
  
"Well when you were born, mom called me into the room so I could see you. She said, 'Hey Graham this is your new baby brother.' And you were were just lying there with your eyes closed, sleeping like any other baby would. And then you woke up and just stared at me. And as I stared at you, you woke up. You then reached out with your arms like you wanted me to hold you."  
  
"I was too young to remember." Merril replied.  
  
Graham just went on with the story. "Mom put you in my arms and I held you. That was when mom said her final words to me. She said, 'Graham take good care of your brother for me. Protect him.' That's what she said to me before she died. I made a vow that day to always be there for you."  
  
"I'm sorry Graham. It was my fault that she died."  
  
"No it wasn't. Don't you ever think that. Ever... She used whatever strength she had left in her to bring you into this world. She gave up her life in order to give life in return."  
  
"Thanks Graham that really made me feel better."  
  
Graham fell silent after that. He could only think about how God took away from him the two most important people in his life.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Signs : Deleted Scene 2  
A Scene From the Past.  
  
Graham fell asleep and dreamed of the past. He dreamt of a time long ago when an 8 year old Merril Hess stood in front of his door with a blue blanket draped over him.  
  
"Merril, what are you doing there?"  
  
"Big broder... Im scared... Daddy is yelling again... I tink he's mad or somefin."  
  
Graham and Merril's father was a violent man. He always came home drunk. Graham could remember a time when his father had been different. Back when his mother had been alive. But nowadays his father was a changed man. Everyday he came home drunk and usually took out most of his anger on Merril. He reminded himself of his duty to protect his little brother.  
  
"Alright then come here. And lock the door. I don't want 'im coming in here."  
  
Graham moved over to make room on his bed for Merril. Soon Merril was on the bed jumping up and down. Graham gave him look and Merril instantly stopped.   
  
"Big broder.. What if daddy comes in here and hurts me?"  
  
"Don't worry Merril. I'll protect you."  
  
"You will?! You're the bestest broder in the world!"  
  
"Yea well... Wanna hear a story?"  
  
"Yea! Tell me a story!"  
  
"K well here goes... Once upon a time there were two heroes and a big moster. The three of them all lived in the same house for a long, long time. The monster was mean and it always liked to hurt the heroes. Then one day the heroes were really really brave an they killed the mosnter."  
  
"What happens next big broder?"  
  
"The two heroes went to a beautiful land far far away. One of the heroes found a princess and saved her. The other hero became rich and famous. They forgot all about the evil monster. And they lived happily ever after."  
  
Graham looked over to his left only to find Merril asleep. "Good night, Merril," he whispered. Graham then took the blue blanket and coverd him up to keep the cold away. Then he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Mom I'll keep my promise."  
  
____End____ 


End file.
